


Happy Christmas

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [42]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s December prompt, "a gift".<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione stretched lazily, luxuriating in the quiet coziness of the early morning. The strong arm draped over her middle tightened, letting her know that her husband was already awake.

She rolled over with a chuckle, propping herself up on an elbow to place a kiss on his smiling lips.

“Happy Christmas,” she said.

“Happy Christmas, love,” he replied softly.

Hermione took one of his hands in hers, kissing it before holding it below her navel.

Draco gazed at her in confusion.

“I hope you like your present,” she whispered.

As comprehension dawned, he lit up with joy.

“I _love_ it.”


End file.
